narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakra Devanam Indra
---- f0EP95I0vHY ~Activation of Sakra Devanam Indra ---- one of Gaoh's only Buddhaic Existential Plane techniques is truly an extension of the Sage of Enlightenment's abilities and inner consciousness at their peak. Techniques that stem from the Buddhaic or the Messianic Planes are grades beyond techniques or being that have their origins in the physical, astral, mental, causal or various other planes of existence. This technique does not require traditional hand-signs, but at any rate requires immense concentration similar to the an Uchiha's Susanoo technique. The true body of Sakra Devanam Indra is so massive that just the single clap of its massive hands, is able to crush a country sized Chibaku Tensei by using the Five Finger Mountain Technique. Not only is the entity the second largest of all beings with Asu's True Form being the largest, but it also takes on the true form of a humanoid merged with the iconic " " also known as the wheel of cyclic existence or the wheel of becoming and has coalesced into the purest form of existence. This is one of the few techniques that could hypothetically be seen from our upper mesosphere and lower exosphere due to the extreme size of it. Witnessing Sakra Devanam Indra is an extreme rarity in all cases. Gaoh has only used this technique once before while fighting the enigmatic Asu Rashoujin. Asu once commented on Gaoh's usage of Sakra Devanam Indra to be "magnificent, it is the natural, primordial state or natural condition of the mind, and a body of teachings and meditation practices aimed at realizing that condition." The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. Gaoh expresses that the keys to using Sakra Devanam Indra are: the direct introduction to one's own nature, not remaining in doubt concerning this unique state and continuing to remain in this state as long as this technique is active. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used. Appearance The Sakra Devanam Indra technique appears to look like a enlightened Buddha, with a smaller form complete a gargantuan halo attached to the back with its first appearance during the climactic battle against the fallen one, Asu Rashoujin. It is colossal in size and easily dwarfs that of any known, creature or entity excluding Asu's true from the Naruto universe. Sakra Devanam Indra is even larger than The Primordial Titan, Zhur-Taa. The outer shell of Sakra Devanam Indra resembles what we know as a , with the seven existential chakra's flowing and coursing through its gargantuan form. Its surface is riddled with crevices and large pods, each about the size as a full grown male, emanating with natural energy and chakra from each existential fortified into one single entity. These immense pods can be broken, but its is highly ill advised to do so, as the resulting explosion will literally separate the chakra anchor from their source if connected. Sakra Devanam Indra also displays a fascinating indigo base hue with traces of violet chakra receiver pathways coursing through its body akin to the blood in an living organism. When first used against Asu, Gaoh refused to show the true size of this technique as their location is only comparable to a child's sandbox and thus, Gaoh only used its incomplete form wile fighting the fallen one. In its true form, Sakra Devanam Indra gains an even larger halo and actually becomes nearly identical in size as Asu's true form. Tumblr_m4g1psHpGL1rtv2ulo1_500.png SDI.png Sakradevanamindra12.jpg sdis1.jpg sdis2.jpg sdis.jpg sdis3.png Abilities The main innate ability of Sakra Devanam Indra is obviously its sheer size, with just a simple clap of its hands, Sakra Devanam Indra is able to destroy entire mountain ranges which is caused by producing enormous shockwaves capable of leveling the forest and any neighboring villages around it. Also because Sakra Devanam Indra is a truly metaphysical entity, and cannot be attacked through means of physical objects such as punches and kicks, unless they are infused with natural energy or a primordial force. In this state, Gaoh ascends from his powerful physical body and become a being of pure existential energy. This is because Gaoh gains a mental, physical, or spiritual connection to the several planes that make up existence. With this connection, he can use it to gain an ability from each plane of existence and then use them through this technique. He is now capable of existing on multiple planes of existence at once in this from, which is considered utterly fascinating, no escape from this technique whether in life or death, paradise or limbo, all is encompassed by the Chakravartin in this state. The following techniques can only be used by Sakra Devanam Indra, though because of their power, require a sacrificial aspect. This aspect can be anything from physical strength to the deprivation of one of the cardinal senses for a time, though whatever is lost is regained when Sakra Devanam Indra is dispelled, though the same cannot be said of the chakra used to summon the entity in the first place. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and an inner soul reaction. Brahmashira Sacrificial Aspect - Sense of Touch This ability is contained within the right hand of Sakra Devanam Indra. In which it spawns the apocryphal "Kalki" a large sword capable of annihilating anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point that they never even existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means. This technique manifests as a single swing of the , which destroys all matter physical and spirtual this also includes chakra based constructs in a 100 kilometer radius, it contains enough power to eradicate the . It works by obliterating the conceptual, spiritual and mental bonds and boundaries of objects causing them to collapse. This ability even works against techniques, as the sword is not made of chakra but various forms of energy from each existential plane combined into one unique form and then stabilized which is unable to actually guard against. Even techniques such as the Limbo: Border Jail clones fail to defend against this technique as well as the are from which is associated with the astral plane. This ability though very powerful, it is actually quite slow as far as a standard technique execution goes, the preparation for this technique makes it nearly useless in battle unless the opponent is subdued first. Due to Sakra Devanam Indra's colossal size, any shinobi of moderate speed will be able to see the technique coming and plan accordingly. But since the technique has one of largest areas of destruction, users dodging it with a simple will not cover the distance needed to dodge the attack. The wave is omnidirectional and uses Sakra Devanam Indra as the epicenter. The blast wave moves at over 500 mph, that is a fast as our local which can tear the untrained body to shreds due to their immense speeds. Needless to say, this makes it known that Sakra Devanam Indra is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the primal fear. *Loss of Touch **The sense of touch is the sacrificial aspect of this technique. This does not only mean that one cannot physically touch things, this affect equilibrium as well. This feeling depicts a person constantly falling or that even the ground is simply an illusion, as he can see it clearly, but he cannot touch it. Performing ninjutsu with this sense gone, will be quite the task for inexperienced shinobi. It’s possible to have at least a remote, approximate idea of the short term effects of significant loss of vision or hearing by closing our eyes or by wearing ear plugs. Gaoh is able to still move his limbs, but he cannot use them in a precise way. Sometimes the arms will hit Gaoh unwillingly, though is still able to feel major changes in temperature. Vaishnavastra Sacrificial Aspect - Sense of Sight This ability is contained within the left hand of Sakra Devanam Indra. This technique gives the ability to manipulate the environment and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical or conceptual ones to an astonishing extent. As akin to the , but on a far larger scale, gives Sakra Devanam Indra the ability to control inorganic matter. With this ability, Gaoh is able to change the terrain immediately to his liking, this includes aiding his allies and putting all enemies at a severe disadvantage. Gaoh can cause any rock element (can raise or lower a solid landmass i.e entire mountains, and even tectonic plates) similar to Ukyo's Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, any liquid element (can multiply liquid to create a lake or ocean), any wood element (can manipulate one plant root to stretch as far as you want to create an ecosystem) is under Gaoh's control including the . Sakra Devanam Indra can also manipulate the weather and climate around an area to make it foggy, rainy, or hot and also remove any pollutants from the air while utilizing the Vaishnavastra technique and can match the same level as Ukyo Hara. Because Sakra Devanam Indra can communicate with nature itself, Gaoh becomes instantly familiar with his natural surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, induce enormous thunderstorms, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) This technique can be utilized on a larger scale similar to the utilized by the primordial and The Primordial Titan Zhur-Taa. The extent of the user's control goes beyond normal manipulation through chakra, meaning that even drastic alterations to the immediate environment can occur both suddenly and unexpectedly, making attacks using this method extremely difficult to avoid. This ability causes Sakra Devanam Indra to become one with the primordial source of natural energy and is able to use it on a whim causing unwary opponents to fall victim to this attack. The embodiment of this natural state is quite powerful, however Ukyo Hara has a far more powerful version as he is the true heir to become the emissary of the earth through the use of his Altar of the Titans. *Loss of Sight **The loss of sight is for some, the hardest of the cardinal senses to part with. Without sight, the loved ones that those cherished most, their physical forms exists only as memories. However, in a combat situation, the loss of sight decides the battle in most cases, as the distraction of sight is a great tactic to use in battle. With this cardinal sense gone, the user has to rely on their other senses in order to fight. Chakra sensing plays a key role once their sight is gone because blood thirsty opponents will have their field day. Fortunately, the upside is that the powerful Vaishnavastra technique is even more than powerful enough to use without sight, as the technique can nearly encompass the entire globe. Twashtar Sacrificial Aspect - Sense of Hearing This technique, however, does not use an element, but instead uses the command over the spiritual realm. Sakra Devanam Indra starts by turning his located on his back, Gaoh will then say the command to stop the wheels rotation. The hub of the , showing the three poisons will appear to glow and project themselves as holograms. From there, a powerful suction force, capable or drawing in the souls of the living regardless of age, gender, or abilities or spiritual level. After performing a string of hand-signs Sakra Devanam Indra’s chakra existential plane energy will act upon all nearby souls. The technique will first cause a super sonic shockwave to render its enemies unconscious similar to the technique. Next the Wheel of Life will cause a great suction to draw souls in the area affected by this technique. This effect is similar to the hidden technique, . This shockwave is powerful enough to knock the Ruinous Ones off their feet and render them susceptible to damage and would obliterate most shinobi within a close range to the epicenter. The souls that were drawn in will be collected into the spiritual realm and will float about in a state until Gaoh needs to make "use" of them. The victims physical body will become that of an empty vessel, unable to move or ever muster chakra again or that's what one may think. It is also capable of what draining life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life forcefully as Gaoh quickly ends their time here. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased as it is a being that is the unique form of several existential planes. However, the techniques effects are not permanent. The souls that were drawn in using this technique are shortly returned after the release of Sakra Devanam Indra and normally within a 30 to 45 minute time span. *Loss of Hearing **Hearing is a delicate asset that normally decreases with age up until ratio of every 1 out of 2 people are affected by this loss. In this sense, hearing is a delicacy that cannot be afforded to be lost in terms of combat and war. For this technique the loss is only temporary, but this can be very deadly for the user. The opponent could simply blind the user with a smoke bomb to temporarily blind them; making them literally invisible to the user, as their sight and hearing are hindered. However, with extended use the user could capable of using this primary sense deprivation to a distinct advantage. Pashupatastra Sacrificial Aspect - Open Wounds This technique gives Sakra Devanam Indra the ability to can trap things into its mind, where the subject is rendered under the power of the user’s imagination. With this Sakra Devanam Indra can release objects from the mindscape at will, and collect items similar to how uses his . The first part of the technique is the ability to psychically generate realities, or “frequencies” of imagination within the mind, and to project consciousness into one’s own mind or one’s own mind into the imaginations of others. The second entails the presence of an actual within the mind, which changes according to the indomitable will of the , Gaoh. If one with either of these abilities touches or mentally contacts a subject before entering the alternate reality, they can even bring other consciousness to the reality. The user’s mind can divide into as many mindscapes as the user can remember (mental strength increases over time); this mental schism does not cause mental disorders ( , , multiple-personality disorder) or any other side effects, because the user’s mind is adapted for such use. The user can shift from any one mindscape to another with only the slightest concentration needed. If the user uses this ability, either his mind can keep the body running (similar to, or employing, False Cognition) so it is not left inert and open to harm, or it goes into a state of . If the user’s body keeps going as he enters his alternate reality, then the only time the user goes into a full trance to explore his mental reality is when he is asleep. Gaoh Minazuki may actually be able to enter the mind of another and travel through their subconscious or the realms of one's imagination. The technique appears as a large bubble made of "aether" encased around the object or objects that will be transported into Gaoh's mind, this can be performed by the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique which are in similar in affect to the appearance of the Gushkin-banda: Hoju technique. From this point, they are doomed to live inside these multiple realities however, this can also target allies as well. At this level, Gaoh is able to trap an entire village in to his mindscapes at once without allowing them any form of escape. This resembles the albeit on a somewhat smaller scale but by far easier to initiate or as a highly remote Kamui and can be used in conjunction with his Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge. This technique uses energy from the messianic plane and astral plane, therefore even Rinnegan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. Escape is possible, if the victim is able to release the mind akin to meditation in order to return their mind back to the original vessel, in theory Namino Majikina is immune to this technique as she is the embodiment of the mental plane of existence. The chakra of the victims within this technique fuels the constant activation of if it. The wounds opened by this technique are unable to heal, until the Pashupatastra technique is over with. From these wounds will spill blood constantly and are unaffected by Gaoh's natural healing ability. The wounds from this technique are actually quite painful and become more so as they continue to spawn throughout various parts of the body and will only become capable of healing once Sakra Devanam Indra is dispelled. Sudarshana Chakra Sacrificial Aspect - Sight With this technique, Sakra Devanam Indra creates multiple disks composed of the ethereal Elkeid flame. As you may already know, the properties of the Elkeid flame is to completely exhaust the of opponents spiritual energy which in turn causes the flames to grow wild and uncontrollably . Similar in the effect to how oxygen feeds normal flames. These discs are absolutely thin, they are 100,000 times thinner than the total diameter of a single human hair, rendering it practically invisible to the naked eye even to users of the Byakugan. The discs are created in a method similar to the Gushkin-banda: Hoju, however this appears as multiple Elkeid discs orbiting around Sakra Devanam Indra similar to the effect of gravity does the orbit of satellites. These discs are able to cut through the toughest and thickest material, similar to a hot knife through butter or high pressured water cutting through sheets of steel. They strike with a concussive force and expand to over 10x the original radius upon impact, expanding the cutting potential the Sudarshana Chakra and as well spreading the Elkeid flame similar to the , expanding to a total radius of nearly thirty meters beyond the original point of contact. Making escaping from the technique quite dangerous as well as using it around innocent people. The speed of the Sudarshana Chakra discs are similar to the speed of Yasaka Magatama created by . Once thrown they spin rapidly and the collide into the opponent. They vibrate so fast, that they are able to saw the ground below, carving a path of destruction towards their intended objective. There are a plethora of techniques that are able to "bend" the laws of our unique reality. As of so, there many techniques that attempt to tread the boundaries of comprehension and the realms beyond. The Sudarshana Chakra discs, even though they have the word "chakra" in its name is not chakra at all and is able to annihilate all forms of energy who fall under the Messianic Plane. Its composed of the fundamental force that universally resonates through out all of our parallel dimensions. In this state, one could view the Sudarshana discs as a 13-harmonic creation. A morphogenetic field within whatever substance or form that is dedicated to it by a sentient consciousness source. Five Finger Mountain This is a powerful technique which requires no outside usage of chakra or rather any other form of energy other than physical energy. There is also no sacrificial aspect associated to this technique. In other words, this technique can be used countless times and is one of the hardest to defend against. In this technique, Sakra Devanam Indra uses its massive size to its advantage. In a way, this jutsu is one of the simplest to use. Sakra Devanam Indra brings together its massive hands in which each are larger than a small hidden village and simply claps them together. The resulting clap is equivalent in force equal to two mountain ranges crashing into each other or the impact of a building sized asteroid. The shockwave is unprecedented with this technique, as every thing turns white after its hands touch. Even creature such as the Gedo Mazo are simply twigs compared to the might of the Sakra Devanam Indra's Five Finger Mountain technique. There hasn't been any known opponent capable of surviving this technique, unless they transform themselves into or any form of gas for example any other intangible element. Due to the size of Sakra Devanam Indra's being compared to actual mountain ranges, this technique is very hard to defend against, as it is his fastest technique to initiate and the least taxing on his chakra pool, though it does a take a toll on his current physical stamina due to gargantuan size of Sakra Devanam Indra. Perfect Form: Taishakuten-Gaoh This form of Sakra Devanam Indra, is Gaoh's strongest and the most physically devastating thus far, even more so than the condensed form of the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm technique. With this form comes a new moniker, as now he is called literally meaning Gaoh, The Lord of the Devas. In this state, Gaoh embodies the seven existential planes into a true physical humanoid form, unlike the metaphysical form of this technique alone. In this state, all of Gaoh's normal physical traits completely vanish, the massive size and scale of the techniques that this form uses are focused in to a single point within Gaoh's hands, even the halo that was once on its back has disappeared as well. The physical prowess of this technique surpasses that of the original form of the all powerful Sakra Devanam Indra to the point where there should not be any comparison whatsoever. Users of the Byakugan will see a completely different chakra network resembling that of a modern circulatory board. In which Sakra Devanam Indra Gaoh's tenketsu resembles wells of whirling existential energy flowing in a right handed helical motion. In this state Gaoh can be referred to as the Lord of the Devas as even powerful Six Paths Senjutsu and Six Paths Power users are unable to match the power of a fully enlightened being in a state of pure concentrated power as even a powerful Jinchuriki or Otsutsuki Clan members are simply put as "gnats" while Gaoh is in state. This form also grants him speed unmatched by even the fastest of shinobi, the speed in this state resembles a version of near teleportation. All of Sakra Devanam Indra's prior abilities are further amplified in this state to nearly immeasurable levels. For example the Sudarshana Chakra technique is amplified to levels on where it can expand to nearly 120 meters beyond the point of original contact. Sakra Devanam Indra Gaoh's body is at the apex of human achievement in terms of physical durability. Powerful techniques such as the Truth-Seeking Ball are of no effect to Gaoh in this state, as even his own Kalki which is able to cut through all conceptual bonds, whether spiritual, physical or mental in matter are unable to withstand its completely oppressive force. This state can cut through the most powerful of Wood Release techniques as if they were simple twigs. The drawbacks of the aforementioned techniques do not affect Gaoh. However, even Gaoh with his impressive levels of chakra and existential spiritual energy can only maintain this form for approximately ten to fifteen minutes. Weaknesses Though the main abilities of the enigmatic Sakra Devanam Indra are indeed very powerful the downsides to those is very similar to Gushkin-banda: Summoning Technique: Yamantaka and are as equally dangerous. While normal techniques do not result in a downside other then chakra cost, the abilities of Sakra Devanam Indra not only result in a cost of chakra, but also of physical strength and a primary sense. Thusly, while using this technique, the user will suffer a multitude of hardships brought on through physical fatigue. More then just fatigue can result from the use of this jutsu as prolonged use can lead to permanent chakra exhaustion. Each technique of Sakra Devanam Indra possesses a sacrifice aspect similar to Ukyo's Altar of the Titans technique, in which the user is deprived a cardinal sense while the jutsu is used. Thus, whilst they are out on the field, something is lost. What is temporarily lost can be anything from strength to eyesight, thus limiting what can be done with each one. This also leaves Gaoh unable to mold chakra for over three months. This lead to Gaoh using this technique only twice in his current lifetime. As it is only reserved for opponents who have attained enlightenment and those who earned to see the might of the Heavenly Sovereign. See Also *Enlightened Pilgrim Palm *Susanoo *Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hiden Category:Summoning Creature Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Offensive Category:Defensive